Second Chances
by superfondue
Summary: Giving Harley Quinn a second chance takes a lot for Poison Ivy. ONE SHOT.


It was a rainy night.

The former botanist stared outside the window of their new hideout. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing with a train of thoughts and it's forbidding her to rest. The villain known as Poison Ivy sighed. She closed her eyes for a while and opened it when she heard a soft snore.

She smirked and slightly turned her head to the side only to see a blonde woman sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Harley." She mumbled.

Pamela Isley went back on brooding on the misty view. Unfortunately for them, the Batman caught them and as always, they successfully escaped the Arkham Asylum. Her blonde friend, her only human friend once again dared to kill her ex-lover, The Joker.

Of course, she failed to do so and went back lovingly into his arms like nothing has ever happened. She went back to him as her grudges and hatred for him washed away like the sands on the seashore. Ivy, being the good friend she is, went to chase after Harley in order to stop the crazy idea going on the former Psychiatrist's head.

She was late. She failed to stop her friend and drag her away from him. Harley and Joker started a mania inside the asylum. Ivy ignored the happening and tried her best to convince her to stop and choose in between her and the psychopath. Does she have a choice? She knows that talking things won't make any sense and she can't hurt her. She hates it that the only choice left was to violently haul her away.

As expected, Harley said no and that was the time when she realized that the Joker has more power over her partner. She was hurt. She thought that maybe that time she would choose her. But no, she didn't and she felt alone. The Batman went to do his job and she was accused of being a part of the said riot.

The plant lady didn't argue nor fight. She was mad. She was mad at the fact that despite their long term friendship, Harley would choose Gotham's dangerous psychopath over her.

Though, she stayed inside the asylum for a while. For some reason, she became tired of everything and wanted nothing but to lay down. The thought of the famous Harley Quinn ditching her made her feel empty. Pamela trusted her. She questioned herself why? After all these years, why would Harleen Quinzel choose the man who did nothing but to ruin her own life?

Ivy gave everything just to make her only human companion feel good about herself. She wanted her to feel that she's got worth. She considered her as her sister. In fact, she considered her more than that.

Thunder roared and the blonde psychiatrist woke up from her deep slumber. Up until now, she still finds it funny that they're both former doctors. She thought that they're friendship is all about their similarities with each other, that they are both ruined by a man who used them. The person who they are right now was because of a man who did nothing good on them. But Pamela was thankful for without them, they wouldn't know each other. Without the monsters which turned them, she wouldn't meet the lovely girl.

Harley Quinn has her blonde hair down momentarily and she shivered underneath the covers, "Red!" She shrieked in fear. The thunder roared once again and she hid herself.

Back to the asylum incident, Ivy got sick of Arkham and decided to escape by seducing a guard down easily commanding him to open her cell. It was very easy even though they made a cell just for her and her nasty tricks. It failed. The alarm was triggered and she was running through the halls. She can see her old villain friends glaring at her as she made her break out. She didn't care. She never cared.

While running, she was thinking of leaving Gotham for real. She was building an imagination of living in a place to call home where there are no humans, no Batman and no Harley Quinn.

Until, she stumbled upon her cell.

The famous Poison Ivy stopped on her tracks. They locked their eyes together. She saw in the crazy blonde's eyes that she's not going to escape with her. Harley Quinn nodded her head and placed her body on the cell bed. The lady known as the Joker's girlfriend was letting her go.

The guards were behind her. In anger, Ivy used her power to attack the asylum security and break Harley's cell much to the blonde's surprise. The psycho in love grinned at her and said, "I knew you can't leave without me." She remembered telling her to shut up.

Once again, she found herself holding Harley's hand. She found herself softening at her smile. Once again, she gave her another chance.

The blonde girl whined and the red head walked up to her bedside. She caressed her hair as her friend weep like a five year old kid. She shushed her and wiped her tears. Her Harley was very fragile. Ivy knows that somehow, somewhere in the Joker's heart he loves her. But she could not accept the pain he gave to her.

The pain she wants to remove and replace with love.

"It'll go away." She said to her, "Promise?" Harley sobbed.

Pamela nodded her head and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I promise. Now, go back to sleep."

"Sleep next to me." Harley crossed her arms. Her mood changed and Ivy chuckled.

"I can't. I still am not sleepy but later when you're asleep. I'll lie down next to you." Poison Ivy reassured.

"You can't sleep? Then, I can't sleep too." The red head botanist rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at the blonde psychiatrist. She is stubborn as always.

"Besides, it's already four in the morning." Harley smiled widely.

Harley knows what she feels about her. And that's enough for Ivy.

Lie, it was never and will never be enough.

"Just stay here Red." Her voice sounds like she's begging.

"I'll always be right here Harley." She said truthfully.

"I know and thank you for it."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, tell me what you guys think? I wrote this out of boredom and I love them both so much! And there's a rumor that our Poison Ivy is going to be in the Harley Quinn live action movie! Please leave a review. It helps me a lot. Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!**


End file.
